


If We Were Normal

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Josie is struggling to sleep; Hope comforts her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	If We Were Normal

Josie groaned, rolling onto her right side for what felt like the fiftieth time. Getting comfortable felt simply impossible tonight. Her mind raced, as she thought about the game with Mystic Falls High earlier that day.

"Josie? What's wrong?" Hope yawned as she sat up, looking at her girlfriend with a concerned face.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I woke you up. I'll try be quieter," Josie said.

"No honey, tell me what's wrong?"

Josie sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees and leaning her cheek against them. "I was just thinking about the Mystic Falls kids. How their lives are so full of regular teen drama. And how much I wish our lives could be that way."

"You want to be worrying about SATs and who will be prom queen?" Hope asked, trying to lighten the mood.

A half smile crept onto Josie's face, then she shook her head. "I don't mean specific stuff like that. I just wish we were normal. I wish I wasn't a mystical coven siphoner destined to either die or kill my sister. I wish I didn't have to navigate my gay relationship with a girl I've wanted for so long, whilst dealing with all the other stuff which makes our lives scary. I want to feel safe."

Josie closed her eyes, feeling them grow hot with tears. She felt Hope's dainty arms wrap around her, and a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," Hope said.

Opening her eyes, Josie smiled gratefully at Hope. How on earth did she end up with this gorgeous woman? This amazing, powerful tribrid who was descended from the Original family itself, but for some reason was interested in her. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Josie replied "I love you, too."

"We will be safe, one day. And until then, we have each other. And I don't just mean you and I; I mean the entire Salvatore school. We are all powerful in our own ways, and we have proven time and time again that we can handle whatever villains decide to throw at us. Our lives have been harder, and certainly a lot different to the 'normal' teenagers in this town, but I think that is what makes us, us. Do you think we would have even met if we were human? Or if we did meet, would we be together?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. You and Lizzie would be part of the popular girl cheerleader squad, and I'd be in the shadows with the quiet nerds. There's no way you'd even notice me," Josie whispered, looking away as tears threatened to make a second appearance.

"Baby, I could never not notice you."

Grabbing hold of either side of her face, Hope pulled Josie towards her for a kiss. The kiss was slow, and passionate, and Josie could not remember the last time they had kissed like this.

"I love you. So much. Please don't you ever forget that," Hope said, leaning her forehead against Josie's.

"I won't. I love you even more."


End file.
